Rencana
by nakirein
Summary: Satu rencana gagal, takkan membatalkan yang lain. Itulah yang terjadi.


_Tut. Tut. Tut._

"Halo?"

' _Halo, Jean. Makan yuk, gue traktir.'_

"Eren? Maksud lo, 'Ren?"

' _Dateng aja ke Resto yang gue sebut kemaren. Ga pake lama.'_

"Tapi ini gue lagi nug—"

 _Tuuut._

Telepon ditutup secara sepihak. Terkadang Jean sebal dengan sikap sobatnya ini. Memerintah seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime-san

Rate : K+

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), bahasa amburadul, ngawur, gaje, kurang perhatian, deelel

* * *

Dan disinilah Jean. Berdiri bimbang di depan Restoran yang disebutkan sobatnya kemarin. Berpikir untuk melanjutkan langkahnya masuk, atau berbalik badan dan melangkah pulang.

Meski menggerutu di sepanjang jalan, namun Jean tetap mejejakkan kakinya di jalanan menuju Restoran itu berada. Untuk malam ini, hatinya tak sejalan dengan pikirannya.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk, Jean mencari wajah familiar dalam ingatannya. Dan ditemukannya Eren terduduk di meja pojok dekat jendela. Sambil menunduk seolah merenung.

"Hoi!"

Ditepuknya bahu Eren, hingga si empu terbangun dan memandang Jean bingung. Sejenak kemudian mempersilahkan Jean untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Salahkan meja-untuk-dua-orang yang dipilih Eren, sehingga menyebabkan para pengunjung lain mulai berbisik sambil lirik-lirik mereka berdua.

"Pesen sesuka lo, deh. Gue yang traktir. Suer."

Kata terakhir digunakan Eren untuk meyakinkan tampang meragukan dari Jean. Yah, yang namanya 'ditraktir semaunya' itu memang harus dipastikan, 'kan?

"Beneran nih?"

Eren hanya mengangguk pelan sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Setelah yakin, Jean ikut memilih menu yang diinginkannya.

Selesai mencatat menu yang dipesan pengunjungnya, sang pelayan lalu mohon izin untuk segera memberikan pesanan kepada Koki.

"Lo udah lama disini, 'Ren?" tanya Jean basa-basi.

Agak lama Eren menjawab, "Hm. Lama lo."

"Yaelah, salah siapa coba."

"..."

Tak lagi dijawab oleh Eren. Biasanya kalau ditinggal berdua dengan Jean, Eren pasti langsung membahas semua hal yang terlintas dipikirannya. Mulai dari otomotif hingga waifu musiman. Tak seperti dia sehari-harinya, kali ini Eren lebih banyak diam.

"Tau ga sih ini jam berapa? Lo ga tau orang lagi ngerjain tugas yang udah mepet, heh?"

"..."

Masih berusaha memecah suasana, Jean membicarakan semua hal yang melintas dipikirannya. Namun, lagi-lagi Eren tak menanggapi sama sekali. Hanya menunduk dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Jean bingung dengan sikap sobat kentalnya ini. Dia tahu betul ada yang salah dengan Eren, apabila Eren sudah mulai diam dan sama sekali tak menanggapi omongan orang lain.

"Kok murung sih? Kenapa emang?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi gagal. Jean sama sekali tak mendapat balasan dari mulut bocah dihadapannya ini.

* * *

Usaha basa-basi gagal, akhirnya Jean ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya sejak tadi. Sejak saat Eren meneleponnya dari awal, dan menyuruhnya datang ke Restoran tempat mereka berdua singgah saat ini.

"Oh iya. Lo ga jadi nge _-date_? Bukannya disini ya tempatnya?"

"!"

Sedikit tersentak, sepertinya Eren agak tersentil dengan topik yang dibahas Jean kali ini. Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Jean.

Jean menangkap ekspresi yang berbeda dari Eren, langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Memancing sobat kentalnya ini agar mau menceritakan apa yang sudah dialaminya.

"Bukannya udah lo rencanain dari lama? Lah kok sekarang ama gue?"

"..."

"Ato jangan-jangan... Lo mau ngegebet gue?"

Jean sok kaget sambil narsis. Eren yang sadar kesimpulan ngaco kuda di depannya langsung pasang muka jijik.

"Bego! Gue mah masih lurus, lagian kalo belok cari yang gantengan daripada elu lah!"

"Eh, jahat lo."

Jean pasang muka sok sedih. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil membuat sobatnya ini kembali dengan sikapnya seperti semula.

"Yah, elo sih. Murung aja. Cerita dong. Eh tapi beneran ga jadi nge- _date_ lo?"

Eren menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya menceritakan apa yang dialaminya tadi mungkin bisa meringankan bebannya.

"Hmm. Ga jadi. Udah ketemu sih tadi disini, terus tau-tau dia bilang ga bisa lama-lama soalnya ada urusan keluarga. Mendadak ada yang jemput, katanya sih itu kakaknya. Tapi ga mirip menurut gue. Terus ya, masa kakak-adek gandengan tangan?"

"Dibohongin lo."

"Nah, itu."

Eren kembali menghela napasnya. Jean agak simpati juga. Kasihan ini bocah. Akhirnya bisa nge- _date_ , tapi malah ditinggal. Jean masih ingat, saat-saat Eren rela menyimpan uang sakunya, atau saat dia menahan lapar karena tidak sempat sarapan hanya untuk hari ini.

"Tapi gapapa nih? Uangnya lo traktirin ke gue? 'Kan masih bisa dibeliin yang laen."

"Agak ga ikhlas sebenernya. Ya tapi, gue juga sih yang langsung nelpon lo nyuruh kesini."

"Sialan lo."

"Tugas apa kabar? Hahaha."

"Ntar gue tahan lo. Siap-siap aja."

"Iya-iya ntar gue bantuin."

"Ga berharap banyak sih."

"Kampret."

* * *

Setelah menunggu lumayan lama, makanan mereka pun datang. Jean yang notabene jarang makan di Restoran, langsung melahap makanannya tanpa kenal situasi. Eren yang masih galau, melahap makanannya dengan setengah hati. Alhasil makanannya pun tersisa banyak. Padahal sebelumnya Eren sudah sengaja melaparkan diri agar bisa menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan.

Jean yang melihat sisa makanan Eren, tak tinggal diam. Dia langsung mengambil sendok yang tergeletak, menyendok nasi dan lauknya, kemudian mengarahkan ke depan mulut Eren.

"Makan. Mubazir tau. Kalo pak Tani tau lo kayak gini, ntar dia nangis."

"Udah ah. Gue kenyang."

Eren mengelak dengan menjauhkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauknya itu. Namun, Jean kembali mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Eren. Kali ini sambil membenturkannya dengan mulut Eren, sehingga mau tak mau Eren harus melahapnya.

"Lagian lo belum makan, 'kan? Ga usah belagak sok kenyang."

Celetuk Jean. Dia sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya, kemudian merapikannya. Dan memindahkannya ke pinggir. Kemudian mengambil alih piring Eren. Menyendok lagi, dan bersiap meyuapkannya ke Eren.

"Dih, tau dari mana gue belum makan? Sotoy lu."

"Kebiasaan lo."

Jean kembali menjejalkan suapan kedua. Ah, Eren lupa yang dihadapannya ini _Babysitter_ -nya kalau menyangkut makanan. Tapi memang, setiap akan keluar—entah itu nongkrong, kerja kelompok, atau apapun—Eren selalu melaparkan diri agar nantinya bisa menghabiskan makanan yang dibelinya.

Saat akan menjejalkan suapan ketiga, Eren benar-benar menolaknya. Bukan sudah kenyang atau apa, tidak, tidak. Eren bahkan masih lapar. Tapi pandangan pengunjung lain kini makin intens menatap mereka berdua. Jean tidak sadar karena posisi duduknya membelakangi para pengunjung lain. Eren masih belum ingin dicap yang aneh-aneh.

Akhirnya Jean memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makanan Eren. Dengan sendok yang sama, yang dipakai untuk menyuap Eren tadi.

Mungkin bila mereka hanya berdua, Eren akan menikmati setiap suapan dari Jean.

.

.

.

Yah, mungkin.

FIN

* * *

A/N :

ending yang anti-klimaks emang mantap /digampar

sekian dari saya, kalau ada kurang lebihnya, tolong dilupakan saja~

mari kita menatap hari esok dengan ceria


End file.
